User talk:Onup147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Judas the wolf (a work in progress) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carefulspoon (talk) 20:15, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : ) Glad I can be of survice. Do you need help thinking up the backstory or do you need help writing it? Hynoid142 (talk) 17:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, al I need is the main focus points of Judas' backstory. Basic stuff you would like to be included. Hynoid142 (talk) 05:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) K, when and where was Judas born? After this, it should be enough. Plus, you like my new signature? Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 13:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. K, that should be enough. I'll notify you if I need something else. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 05:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Me: Agreed. Judas can now be Freedom's rival! Freedom: SAYS WHO?! Me:... uh... I did... Freedom: Fine, just as long as Judas can put up a good fight... Me: Yay! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! :D ~SapphirineFreedom~ Freedom: I will take you seriously, just show me you have what it takes. Me: Let's not get into a disagreement, everyone, just calm down, take a few breaths and- *catches Freedom giving me a death look* Um, Judas... help?... Freedom: Anwway, YOUR'E ON, JUDAS! ~SapphirineFreedom~ Judas' backstory Ok, I decided to write Judas' backstory from his perspective if that's ok with you: "I was born on the 14th of August around the top of a mountain to two loving parents. It stayed like that for four years when a war broke out killing both my parents and sending me to an orphanage. I ran away to the Mobian slums where I stayed till the age of 8 after a grualing year at the orphanage and learned how to make ex-gear, how to be a thief and about free-running. My life went down road a year later when this monster, Varanus, attacked and killed my friends. I was able to save one of them but he died on the way to the hospital. The following five years was a journey to become stronger, to protect those I care about and to get my revenge. I also met two of my current friends, Eureka the hedgehog and Tyson the falcon." Judas So, what do you think? There may be a few spelling errors but you can change what you want. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 16:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem. If you want me to rewrite it on Judas' page just say so. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 18:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) sure thay can this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 19:26, June 2, 2013 (UTC) about roy pretty cool idea, i ilke it this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 21:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) No worries :D Illustration is fun, when you have the time. xD I had loads of fun drawing him ^.^, glad you like it LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) You don't suppose that icon is kiba from wolf's rain? XD It seems so familiar ouo LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:29, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I just realised your birthday is two days before mine ^^ go August! ~ Sam237 Hey Onup I was wondering if you could upload a pic of Judas's flying disc thing so I can use it in Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius ~ Sam237 Sure thing, I can try to draw Kryos. Just, not at the moment since I should be sleeping XDBaine The Hedgehog (talk) 03:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) The picture you asked form. I have drawn Kyros, sadly I don't know if this is what you really wanted, but I hope you like it. (I drew his appearances in my math class ^^;) about rytech (sorry for the wait) :-) sure make a page for him this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 01:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) About the Picture Sure, I can sure try :D I'm so glad there is someone else here that knows about Sword Art Online! Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) There isn't many people that I know that like Sword Art Online :3 I saw both seasons with my dad on Churchyroll ^^ It's so awesome. I would be bad at playing any other class by a ranger/duel wielding :3 I'm not that skill as a player XD But, I love playing MMO's X3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) For me, it would be the cooking skill, bow skill, duel weilding skill, two-handed skill, herbal skill and healing(Like first aid kit kinda) as well as beast training(to be a ranger)Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 19:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) XD I would train either a Gaint Snow tiger, or maybe even a wyrm (looks like a dragon, but isn't). But, yea. I be carrying a lot of herbs for different healing needs or even food/drinks need :3 Like herbal tea or spices~ Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 20:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I need your help Onup I need some help with some Pokemon showdown stuff. 1. How do you access your trainer card? 2. How do you take a picture of it? 3. How do you get/customise your sprite ~ Sam237 Hi Onup. You think I can add "Calling of the Swamp" into LoTWoL? Maybe Theultimatemobius can introduce his characters there. NightFrost Firestorm (talk) 09:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Onup! ^^ I owe ya, big time. NightFrost Firestorm (talk) 09:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC) DA? Hey man u got a DA account?Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 21:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Well whats the account name so i can add you lol mines is therealmetalman Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 05:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) check your da mateCan Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 07:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I have finally finished Sam's move set, taunts and other stuff. It took me ages to think of it. I will be posting it tomorrow. Just felt like letting you know ~ Sam237 Hey Onup. Do you wanna work on a Smash Bros story line together? I did kinda come up with the idea of a story line. We could make the groups, put the villains in ranks and make a general story ~ Sam237 Smash Bros story line So Onup, since we're working on the story line for Smash Bros, I had an idea for the general story. Like I said in the comments there could be a bunch of villains who join forces and try to take over the world. Heroes have to go and stop them and as for neutral people, they could be saving the world too or doing there own thing. Characters cross paths and some will join forces and some will fight then leave or join forces. As for bosses, each bad guy has a rank, the lower the rank the earlier there boss fight is. I figured the more evil/deadly villains would have higher ranks. Tell me what you think and if you would like to change something about it plz feel free to tell me ~ Sam237 I agree with all you just said there basically. So with groups (the ones who don't go alone) are we looking to have groups with people who have stuff in common or not or just random? I like it : ) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I just banned him for 2 months cuz he added recolors. What happened after that is surely NOT my job. HELL YEAH! SISTER AND BROTHER SILVERMOON AND EMILIA UNITE!!!! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) I felt like crying man.HUG MEH ;-; Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Yay :D Awesome to hear ^^ Corel painter X is awesome~ Alright XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 21:51, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I think it's cute ^^ It's best for the first time using Corel painter X. kinda have a table, that's why it seems so easy ^^; I'm sure you'll get much more better ^^ Yea, I figure laptop users, it be ten times harder than mouse ^^; But, it's good for being done on laptop :3 I wouldn't be able to pull it off XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:20, November 24, 2013 (UTC) You are very much welcome, and thanks for the gift ^^ *thinking* Good question, I would think he be at lest around his late 1,000 to maybe earily 2,000 he can be any of those ages. ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:32, November 24, 2013 (UTC) True, that would be all out funny XD Her father being around Kyros age and she's married to Kyros. I still can't get over the fact that Krissi is the only character I have at this moment offical married XD Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:37, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I know XD And Kyros is a spartan wolf, it only makes sense why he is that old ^^ But, yea, I can't wait to see many other characters of my get such a happy life like Krissi X3. Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 06:45, November 24, 2013 (UTC)